Reflector (Gadget)
(☆) * 175 (☆☆) |Level Required0 = * 22 (☆) * 32 (☆☆) |released = 11.1.0 }}This article describes a gadget. If you're looking for the weapon see Reflector (Weapon). The Reflector is a Tools gadget introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It seems to be a green bracelet with cyan and teal highlights, and a white armor icon in the bracelet. When used, it shows a bubble shield around you, like the one on the Barrier Rifle. However, from the outside, it looks like multiple shield logos surrounding the player. Strategy It reflects damage, for example, if a person shoots you while you are equipping the reflector, the bullets reflect back to the offensive enemy. Tips * Use this when being attacked by players shooting with highly efficient weapons. A reflected Big Buddy (PG3D), Anti-Champion Rifle, Ice Club and Combat Yo-Yo shot is an ideal outcome. * Take note that you get only the weapon kill count if you manage to kill enemies with this gadget. Thus, you cannot earn a score when killing using this gadget. * It is useful when you are about to get hit by the snipers from afar since snipers will be damaged while they hit you, but take note that they receive 50% damage. * It can be used as a deadly counter against three category spammers since they will be inflicted 50% damage recoil from their weapon if you are under this gadget's effect. * Remember, the duration is only 8 seconds and the cooldown is 45 seconds, so only use it in difficult situations. (such as being crowded by enemies) * Since the majority of the monsters have melee attacks, it is best using this gadget in multiplayer modes rather than PvE modes (Arena, Co-op Survival, etc.). * Useful against those wielding a powerful (or even one-shot kill) weapons, since they can be inflicted 50% of the damage of their respective weapons. Counters * Try to avoid shooting or using damaging gadgets against those under the Reflector's effects to prevent having your power against you. * Do not use highly efficient weapons, especially when you have low health. Instead, use weapons of low efficiency. * Never attempt to three cat spam its users since you will just kill yourself in the process. * The gadget lasts for eight seconds, so do one of the three counters listed above until the Reflector wears off, then return to attacking the user. * People have the reflector status when crystal shields circulate the player, so you can know when people can reflect damage. Once these shields disappear, it means the Reflector's duration has ended. * Use the Disabler to prevent enemies from using the Reflector for about eight seconds. * Do not hit the users if you are on low health. * You can try getting up close and personal and attack them with a high-efficiency shotgun such as Viking or Undertaker. Although this is extremely risky and could get you killed most of the time. Changelog 11.1.0 * Initial release. ??.?.? * The gadget used the "Blue Shield" as a kill feed icon. But in a recent update, the icon was changed. 12.5.0 * The Reflector gadget received an upgrade. 12.5.3 * The new upgrade was removed. 16.0.0 * The gadget was nerfed to not give the player extra points for getting a kill while the gadget is active. Trivia * It is the only gadget that reflects damage. *If the user was killed by a lethal weapon like the Ghost Lantern, the killer will also get killed by half of their own damage. * This gadget was introduced into Pixel Gun 3D in the 11.1.0 update along with 22 other gadgets. * This is the only support gadget that costs for all players. Other support gadgets acquire in order to buy and/or upgrade it if you are a high-level player. * When you get a kill with this tool, it will show up the opponent's weapon that he/she killed with you into the kill icon. Example: . ** The kill will count as you killing an opponent with the weapon they shot you with. For example, if they attacked you with a special weapon, it will add 1 kill to your special weapon kill count, not your gadget weapon kill count. * While in the Armory, if you tap the Reflector's icon and watch your character for a few seconds, a special animation will play. ** After a few seconds of the character tossing the gadget around from hand to hand, they will begin to rub the screen. After such, the Reflector will begin to shake violently, which the player will then rub it again to calm it down. *The shield icon around the players is the same when you buy a shield in the extreme run game mode. Category:Gadgets Category:Tools Category:Damage Reflection